L'autre coté de la vitre embuée
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Honoka est amoureuse de Maki. Cependant, la fille aux cheveux rouge se montre distante. Elle décidât alors de tenter le tout pour le tout afin de gagner l'affection de la jeune fille. HonoMaki inspirée de la chanson Kumori Glass no Mukou


_L'autre_ _côté_ _de la vitre embuée_

[-x-x-x-]

Bonjour à ceux qui lisent cette fiction !

Note : Ni « Love Live », ni aucun personnage mentionné ici ne m'appartiennent. Et la chanson est le thème de fermeture de « Maria-sama ga Miteru saison 4 »

[-x-x-x-]

« Honoka… » Cette douce voix était ma mélodie préférée. Ses cheveux rouges étaient mon spectacle préféré. Elle était mon idole. Je l'admirais. Elle était à la fois belle, mignonne et gentille. J'adorais tous ces traits.

Sans même que je m'en rende compte, tu as gagné une grande place dans mon cœur. Nous avons passé tellement de bons moments ensemble. Nous fûmes des amies.

Amies ! C'était un mot merveilleux. Je la chérissais.

Depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontrée pour la première fois, je voulais me rapprocher d'elle. A ce moment-là, j'étais désespérée. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. C'est alors que j'entendis sa douce voix. Elle chantait « Aishiteru Banzai » avec passion. Ses doigts dansaient sur les touches du piano.

Depuis ce jour, nous nous sommes rapprochées de plus en plus. Nous sommes passées d'inconnues à amies en un minuscule laps de temps.

Elle était très réservée. Je voulais qu'elle s'ouvre un peu plus aux autres. Certes, je lui ai forcée la main à plusieurs reprises, mais c'était dans le but de mieux me rapprocher d'elle.

Plus tard, nous sommes devenues plus proches. La relation « Amies » ne me suffisait pas. Je lui ai avouée mes sentiments sur le toit de l'école.

Le silence fut invivable. Nous regardâmes le sol un bon bout de temps. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. C'était maladroit de ma part. Elle était confuse. Elle resta là sans dire un mot.

« Maki-chan… » Je fus la première à reparler.

« J… Je… Je vais y penser. Donne-moi un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. » Elle répondit sans lever la tête. Elle marcha doucement vers la sortie sans dire un mot. Je fis de même et ne bougea pas de cet endroit avant d'être sûre qu'elle était déjà loin.

Le lendemain, elle m'évita. A chaque fois que nos chemins se croisaient, elle essaya toujours de trouver une excuse pour s'en aller.

Je commençais à ressentir un vide au plus profond de mon âme. J'avais perdu l'appétit. Je devins insomniaque. Tout à quoi je pensais était à elle.

J'avais l'impression qu'une vitre de glace s'était placée entre nous deux. Cette vitre devenait de plus en plus embuée après chaque jour qui passait.

J'avais de la difficulté à la voir. J'avais peur de la perdre. Tu peux même me dévisager… Mais laisses-moi voir ton visage. Je ne dormais plus la nuit... Je ne pouvais plus me concentrer en classe.

J'avais tant réalisé à quel point elle est devenue très importante pour moi. Je voulais vivre à ses côtés. Je voulais être là quand elle se réveillerait tous les matins. Je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec elle.

Plus tard, les obligations nous ont forcées à travailler ensemble. Elle était la compositrice, j'étais la leader des µ's. Notre relation se limita à cela.

Elle commença à porter un masque : elle s'efforçait de sourire et essayait d'agir comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Elle agissait formellement. Cela me faisait mal.

« - Honoka, et si on allait voir un film ce week-end ? _me demanda Kotori_ _._

\- Désolée. Je serais occupée ce jour. _Je mentis_ »

Je n'étais pas d'humeur en ce moment. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était Maki.

C'était comme si la vitre entre nous deux était devenue très épaisse. Elle était tellement épaisse à un tel point que je ne pouvais plus entendre ta voix.

Cette douce mélodie… Ma musique préférée m'était dépourvue. Laisse-moi entendre ta voix, tes mots, même si ce sont des insultes, je veux entendre des mots de ta bouche innocente.

Cette maudite vitre me gêne tellement. Je ressens la froideur de la solitude m'envahir. Je veux ressentir sa chaleur. Je ne peux plus vivre ainsi.

Je veux crier, hurler… Je vais tenter le tout pour le tout ! Ce sera un tout ou rien. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Ma vie sera d'être avec elle ou rien.

« Maki-chan, je suis sûre de mes sentiments ! Je t'aime et je ne te laisserai pour rien au monde. _Je commençai_.

\- Honoka… _Elle commenta_.

\- Ecoute-moi… _Je l'interrompis_ , tu es mon étoile ! Tu m'as donné une raison de croire ! Je suis tombée follement amoureuse de toi… Et je ne pourrais pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. Certes, nous sommes toutes les deux des filles, mais cela ne pourra pas empêcher quoi que ce soit. »

Un moment de silence s'installa avant qu'elle decida finalement de briser ce silenvce affreux. Elle riait. Cette douce mélodie apporta de la joie à mon cœur.

« Idiote ! _Elle commenta_ , Je suis contente que tu ais ce genre de sentiment. La vérité, c'est que je suis une froussarde. J'avais peur que je ne serais pas digne de ton amour. J'avais peur d'être un boulet, une surcharge… C'est pour cela que j'ai agi si lâchement. »

Elle tourna vers la fenêtre. Nous étions seules dans la salle du club. Les cours sont terminés il y a quelques heures.

Les µ's ont pris un jour de congé, c'est alors que j'ai décidé de m'entretenir face à face avec Maki.

Je voulais lui dire tout ce que je ressentais. C'était ma dernière chance.

« - La vérité est… _Elle continua_ , je réalise maintenant que mon choix fut égoïste. Honoka, je suis désolée ! Si je pouvais retourner dans le passé, j'aurais accepté ta confession sans aucune hesitation.

\- Alors, fais-le maintenant ! _Je répondis_ , Je te le redemande Maki-chan… Veut-tu devenir ma petite amie, ma fiancée et plus tard ma femme ?

\- Oui ! Je le veux ! »

Nous nous embarquâmes dans une longue séance de bisous et de câlins jusqu'à ce que la glace dans mon cœur se mit à fondre.

[Fin]

Merci à ceux qui ont pu lire jusqu'à la fin ! Vous pouvez faires des requêtes si vous voulez…

Sur ce, à la prochaine !

Aussi un grand merci à mon Beta timinou pour son aide.


End file.
